Randy and Sharona's Long Weekend (aka Go)
by Disherona
Summary: Set the morning after "Care", Ch.1 breakfast with Adrian and Natalie & a picking Sharona up Ch. 2 a 3 day weekend Ch 3: breakfast, amusement park and drama! Enjoy. Ch 4 On the beach Ch. 5 -Saturday night and future. Adrian and Natalie cameos COMPLETED 4/18
1. Chapter 1

Go

by Disherona

Sharona Fleming had been up very late the night before and was a little tired, but she was also in better spirits than she had been in years. She was meeting her former employer: former detective Adrian Monk and Natalie Teeger, his pretty, spunky and able assistant before leaving the Bay Area to head home to New Jersey.

The hotel's continental breakfast was served in a large room with bare tables which were laid out in a grid. The buffet was set up with plates of fruit, pastries, cereals and a pancake and waffle making station as well as a line of chafing dishes with various hot breakfast items.

Natalie eagerly led the continental breakfast line, followed by Sharona, who could manage to carry her own tray, but having only one useful arm made it difficult to select her breakfast, so Natalie helped her. Adrian Monk wasn't interested in the food, per se; he had a deeper interest in arranging the copious food items in ways that was aesthetically pleasing to him, as well as being more structurally sound and hygienically protected. "You'll thank me later," he assured the kitchen staff.

Natalie and Sharona found that they had very different tastes in breakfasts, with Natalie's preferring a veggie egg white omelet and Sharona opting for eggs over easy with hash browns and toast. She almost asked for a Taylor ham sandwich, but figured the San Francisco version wouldn't be made correctly, and If it wasn't made right; why bother. Adrian's plate was pristine. And empty.

When they were seated at a small round table, a good looking waiter with a bright smile came to the table and asked, "How are you folks doing? My name is Craig. Can I bring you anything?"

"Water." Adrian Monk replied, decisively. It was the one thing that he was habitually decisive about. His water.

"We have iced water, " the waiter dutifully informed him, and indicated a beverage dispensing machine as well as a row of glass pitchers filled with iced water.

"I need bottled water. Sealed bottled water."

"We have Aquafina." Craig offered.

"I need a sealed bottle of Fiji water."

Natalie shot Craig a compassionate look, thanked him and said they were all fine, while Sharona tried not to snicker.

After Craig left, Natalie wordlessly and automatically pulled out a bottle of Fiji water from an emergency supply in her purse and Sharona thought back to other emergency supplies she had once had to carry in her purse when she was Monk's nurse and assistant: supplies which consisted of emergency hand wipes, and emergency sandwich baggies to hold any emergency garbage that Monk may find or make and once; emergency socks.

Noticing Adrian's empty plate, Natalie excused herself from the table to make him a waffle. If Adrian Monk would eat anything at a buffet, it would be a waffle.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sharona remembered something. "Oh, Adrian. I called Benjy and asked him to search the garage " Monk's face lit up, hopefully. "He found a copy of that dry cleaning receipt and overnighted it to the hotel." Monk seemed pleased about the news.

Sharona pulled a crisp envelope from her purse and handed it over to him. On inspection, Monk noticed that it was properly labeled PRIORITY, URGENT and in hand written, block letters DO NOT BEND.

Without opening the envelope, he placed it in his breast pocket, patting it appreciatively. "Thank Benjy for me?"

"This is his cell phone number. Will you call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear it from you." She wrote out the number on a piece of paper from her purse, and slid it across the table.

"I will," Monk beamed, as he put the paper in the same pocket as the envelope.

Natalie returned, carrying a perfectly made waffle. She had made three, and scrapped the first two as she considered reasons why Mr. Monk might reject each.

"Good news, Natalie. Benjy found my dry cleaning receipt."

"Wonderful," Natalie smiled brightly, as she placed the plate with the perfectly centered, perfectly cooked, perfectly round waffle on the table in front of him, along with a highly polished silver syrup server before taking her seat. "We can pick it up after we drop Sharona off at the airport."

Sharona smiled, touching Natalie's arm. and said, conspiratorially, "I've got a ride."

"Really?" Natalie said, looking a bit incredulous.

"Sure." Sharona responded, convincing herself much more than her friends that; "I still have friends in San Francisco."

"Of course you do." Natalie replied, and Monk parroted her, smiling broadly, "Of course you do."

"Of course I do", Sharona answered back, more confidently. "And I'm thankful to be sharing breakfast with both my oldest and newest friends in San Francisco."

With ceremonious aplomb, Sharona poured the first round of coffee from a carafe and breakfast officially began.

It was entertaining to watch Adrian Monk skillfully fill each waffle hole using the syrup dispenser, which he managed to do with with no spillovers. Natalie was thrilled because she had the feeling that a spillover would result in another trek to the waffle station and she was already getting dirty looks for making the first three waffles.

The three friends shared a leisurely breakfast and pleasant conversation. Natalie and Sharona got to know a little bit more about each other, and found that they had more in common than they each originally thought. They might become good friends in the future.

Sharona and Adrian caught up with each others lives and families. Sharona learned that since she had left, that Adrian had reunited with Trudy's parents and that Natalie had met and had even went on a casual date with Adrian's brother, Ambrose. She learned that Monk's father had come back that they seem to have reconciled and also that there was yet another Monk brother. On hearing that news, Sharona nearly choked on a bite of toast. She struggled to sip on some water while exclaiming "Oh my Gawd! Another brother?"

When Adrian asked about how her family was doing, Sharona went into full detail. "Mom is still in Florida, retired and on the prowl. I love giving her the third degree about the men that she is dating. Gail - she's my sister," she included, for Natalie's benefit," lives in Manhattan and is engaged to a man who owns a little restaurant in the Village."

"Which village?" Monk asked, curious.

"Greenwich village, Mr. Monk." Natalie explained. "It's also called "the Village".

"Oh, I"ve heard of Greenwich Village." Then he rolled his shoulders, momentarily uncomfortable, "It's full of hippies who are too hopped up on reefer to use its proper name."

"It's just bohemian, Adrian," Sharona corrected him, not fully disagreeing about the 'reefer' aspect of the area, and not willing to make it a point of contention she kept that to herself, "but Michael Dern isn't a hippie. In fact, he's pretty intense. He reminds me of that guy from Hell's Kitchen."

"Seems like a nice guy." Natalie chuckled.

"I've only been around him with Gail. He seems nice. I think he's just a perfectionist at work." Sharona said, giving a half nod towards Adrian. "I'm sure you can imagine what that must be like. Anyway, Gail is in love. Mom adores him - probably because he has impressed her with his "culinary prowess". That's what Michael called it, anyway. The things that man can do with pasta."

"Really?" Natalie asked.

"I can vouch for the pasta. It's incredible. And Benjy worked in his restaurant last year and saved quite a bit for a ski trip, so I really think he likes our family. I'm really happy for Gail." She reflected, finishing her first cup of coffee, and pouring another.

And breakfast continued in this way, until each was satisfied with their meal, their conversation and with friendships rekindled; everyone knowing that this time Sharona wasn't really saying 'goodbye' but, 'until we meet again'.

-R&amp;S-

Randy was casual when he came to collect Sharona from her hotel. He wore a button down shirt, dark jeans and sneakers, the most casual things he could find in his closet. He was ready for the weekend and everything it hoped to offer. Sunglasses on, he watched and waited for Sharona, who was spending her last few minutes with her former employer; saying goodbye to him. Randy knew what it meant to her to be able to do this. They had talked about that for most of the night.

Randy witnessed the exchange between the two old friends approvingly. Monk and Natalie didn't even realize he was there. He saw Sharona hug Adrian Monk and he hugged her back as Natalie looked on, smiling. A combination of sadness and peace softened Sharona's face and even Monk seemed to relax when he carefully embraced her. Afterwards, she held his large hand in hers, reassuring him that she was coming back to see him. Randy felt as if he was intruding on in intimate moment: a fly on the wall.

This was normal for Randy. Especially when it came to Monk. This was how he learned about most of Monk's history. He hadn't known Adrian Monk when he was a working detective on the SFPD, and had only met him after he had been discharged well after his breakdown. He had learned of his reputation through the scuttlebutt in the bullpen, and was originally very skeptical of the "Defective Detective" but gradually learning to respect and even care about the older man.

The only reason he worked with Monk on the early cases when Adrian Monk was hired as a consultant, was that he was Captain Stottlemeyer's lieutenant. Because of this, he witnessed heartbreaking and heartwarming moments between Monk and the Captain, or Monk and Sharona, and later Monk and Natalie, but early on he was just in the room. This was different, though, because now he genuinely cared for everyone involved.

Sharona eventually broke away from her friends, lugging her rolling suitcase behind her. When he saw this, Randy Disher hurried to meet her so that he could take charge of the suitcase, noting that both Adrian and Natalie only now seemed to acknowledge his presence and were bewildered at his appearance. Again, people wondering why Randy Disher was there was nothing new.

Randy placed her suitcase into to the back seat of his car and closed the rear door. "That should do it." Randy announced.

Sharona was about to get into the passenger seat when Randy reached out to her. It had been several hours since their last kiss; he loved the taste of her kisses. and he wanted another. He cleared his throat to get her attention, placed his left hand on her backside and pulled her to him. As he caressed her cheek with his right hand, he kissed her tenderly. It was impulsive, demonstrative and sincere, which summed up Randy Disher, body and soul. Sharona unabashedly returned the kiss, thinking that she wouldn't mind getting used to this.

"Okay. Let's go."

Sharona gracefully slipped into the passenger side of the car and Randy closed the door after her, then hurried to the drivers side. After getting in and closing the door, Randy helped Sharona with her seat belt and used the opportunity to give her another quick kiss. "Are you ready?"

"For almost anything. You still haven't told me where we're actually going." Sharona reminded him

"It's a surprise." Randy smiled mischievously, starting the car.

"I've never been a fan of surprises," Sharona informed Randy. "I think that's one thing Adrian and I have in common."

He turned in his seat to face her so he could look her in the eyes and she could read his face - that he was sincere. He reached out again and caressed her cheek again, and they kissed. "Trust me?"

Those words had always been her downfall, but Sharona wasn't going to judge Randy because of other men in her past. Sharona bit her lip and smiled sweetly. "Yes." She donned her own sunglasses, ready for an enjoyable weekend of adventure and discovery.

The End

_A/N Thanks for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I really would love some reviews, whether you like the story or if can use improvements, so I know if anyone/everyone is liking my work. I'm wondering if you want to see what Randy and Sharona do on their road trip, or do you want me to skip to when Sharona comes back to San Francisco? Randy and Sharona will deal with discovery, their pasts, a little bit of conflict and a whole bunch of love. When Sharona comes back, she is going to bring someone with her. There will be a mystery, a romance and a crush. Choose your own adventure. I'll look at the first five comments to see where we are going._


	2. Chapter 2

Go: Thursday

by Disherona

After an hour and a half flight from San Francisco to San Diego and a 30 minute drive from the airport, Randy Disher and Sharona Fleming found themselves in Mission Beach, San Diego, California. It was almost 3:30 PM when they began to drive through the narrow streets of crowded buildings and boxy homes, until he found the right little house; a two story beachfront home, which resembled a white cube. The little house's outstanding feature was that the wall facing the beach was made up of floor to ceiling windows.

Randy gave Sharona a tour of the beach house, which he knew very well. The house was a vacation home belonging to the 3rd and last step-father of his best friend. Aaron McCoomb. Randy had known Aaron and his family since the boys were in the 3rd grade. He rocked with Aaron as part of the Randy Disher Project. The first time he got drunk, it was with Aaron after prom - after which they were busted by Aaron's step-father. He was the best man at Aaron's wedding, and Godfather to his first son. Randy had considered the home his second home and felt very comfortable in it.

After the tour, Randy brought his travel bag and Sharona's suitcase into the house, along with some other items that he thought to bring - including an acoustic guitar, a picnic basket, and a cooler which Randy unpacked into the fridge and pantry.

When they picked their rooms, Randy opted for a queen sized first floor bedroom, leaving Sharona with the larger master bedroom on the top floor, that way they each had space, privacy and their own bathrooms. After getting settled and freshening up, they decided to check out the beach. get some fresh air and stretch their legs.

It was a beautiful afternoon. They strolled along the beach boardwalk, people watching. Sharona went into a shop to buy a bathing suit, and some flip-flops in case she wanted to sunbathe or spend time on the beach.

When they returned to the beach house, Randy ordered a small pizza from a local pizzeria and opened a bottle of Cabernet Franc that he brought with him. They sat together on the couch which faced the ocean and watched the sunset and a few stray people, who were enjoying the beach for as long as they could.

Randy poured the first glass of wine for each of them, and they toasted the night.

"This is good." Sharona commented. "I love red wine."

"I know." Randy admitted.

"Randy," Sharona smiled, "Can I ask you a question?

"Sure."

"Why did you want to bring me all the way to San Diego? I mean, we could have spent time together and gotten to know each other in San Francisco. It would have been easier. If I didn't know you, I would ask you if you are married," she joked, and then she looked a little sad. "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No! Oh, no! Sharona. I could never be embarrassed to be with you. I just felt like I didn't want to share you with anyone else."

"Share me with who?"

"You know, with Monk and the Captain and all your friends," Randy replied. He really didn't have a list. "I love being with you, and I feel like I can be myself when we're alone together"

"Who are you when you're around other people?"

"II don't know. I'm who they want me to be, or at least who they expect me to be."

"And you can be yourself around me?" She sipped some more wine. "I'm flattered. I only hope that I don't disappoint you. I may not be as good a company as you may think," Sharona admitted.

"You could never disappoint me." Randy assured her,

The wine relaxed them and their conversation and they enjoyed their pepperoni pizza.

When they had enough pizza, Randy, who was clearly tipsy, stood up and pulled Sharona to her feet. "C'mere", he said, He handed her a wine glass, and picked his up, saying, "This, too."

Randy led Sharona to the kitchen's small island, and sat her in one of the bar stools. He pulled a Tupperware container out of the cooler he had brought, and opened it. He hid what he was doing, but when he was done he presented Sharona with thick chalky, cracked, off-white disc on the serving plate, with a flourish and a drunken, "Ta-da!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a meringue. I made it last night. I betcha didn't know I could do that."

"No, I didn't know you could make a meringue?" She said, giggling

"Am I impressing you?"

"Yes, Randy. I'm very impressed."

"Wait. There's more." He announced, turning his back to her, "Don't look."

Sharona took another sip of the deep red wine while Randy washed, hulled and dried a pint of strawberries, which he sat in a dish next to the plated meringue..

"Incredible." Sharona purred, clearly pleased.

"It gets even better!" When he turned his back on Sharona she snuck a strawberry from the plate and popped it in her mouth.

In no time, a bowl of lightly whipped cream was placed on the island table as well.

"And now for the piece de resistance." Randy, slurred before he dolloped the whipped cream on top of the meringue. Together they placed the strawberries in a pretty design on the top, creating a Pavlova. When they were finished making it pretty, they devoured all but a few crumbs.

"This is incredible," Sharona gushed. Then she looked into his blue eyes. "And you're incredible. You don't have to be anyone but yourself with me."

He leaned toward her and gave her a drunken kiss. "I love you." He said, and she kissed him again.

It wasn't long before travel, wine and a decadent dessert forced them to head for their separate bedrooms with a sweet and slightly intoxicated goodnight kiss.

The End

A/N I worked on Pt. 2 and 3 at the same time, so that should be uploaded soon.

Please review. Thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Go: Friday

by Disherona

Sharona Fleming could have slept in after last night, but she was an early bird by nature, and her internal clock was still on New Jersey time, so she was up before the sun. She slipped out of a comfy California King sized bed and into her bathrobe. She washed her face, combed her hair and put it in a ponytail, before going downstairs to make a pot of coffee. She picked up an Architectural Digest from a selection of magazines in the living room and began to flip through the pages, waiting for her first cup.

Randy Disher, who had taken the smaller downstairs bedroom, left his door ajar and she could hear him snoring softly.

Feeling a little mischievous and wanting some morning company, she got up and tapped on the door, "Randall?"

"Five more minutes," Randy mumbled sleepily, pulling the blankets over his head. He turned over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was not an early bird by nature.

Sharona opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Pulling the blanket back a little, she put her mouth close to his ear.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Sharona asked, softly.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Almost six," she replied, before kissing the top of his ear.

He didn't move. Sharona watched Randy as he lay there, his sleepy brain trying to process the time and whether or not he should be awake. Maybe he was missing some vital information. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to make a pot of coffee."

"Coffee." This interested him.

"You have to get out of bed to have some, Lieutenant." she said, and playfully smacked his bottom. Randy's head popped up, startled awake, and he turned and saw the woman he loved sashay out of his bedroom.

When Randy finally decided to get up, it was for the coffee. He could have slept at least another hour. He would normally never be up this early unless he was called in to investigate a crime scene.

Randy put on his bathrobe, and padded sleepily into his bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face to help him wake up a little. Looking into the mirror, he admired the two day growth of stubble that was accumulating on his upper lip and jaw, and decided he wasn't going to shave today - unless Sharona wanted him to.

Until he was fully awake, Randy sat with Sharona at the kitchen island and sipped his mug of black coffee. After his first cup, Randy took a pan down from a hanging rack, and began assembling the ingredients for his world famous french toast.

Sharona enjoyed seeing the domestic side of her Lieutenant. "So, who taught you how to cook?"

"The Food Network and Julia Child, mostly." He answered, cracking eggs into a shallow dish. "I experiment. Sometimes I succeed. Mostly, I don't. The failures are awful because you have to eat them. What about you?"

"I have a healthy son, and Trevor never complained. I think the one thing he regularly came home to me for was my cooking. I can make almost anything from a recipe, and I make a killer chicken pot pie."

"My chicken pot pie is a little lacking." He wandered back over to Sharona. "Maybe you can give me the recipe."

"I'll give you a recipe," she purred, embracing him with her left arm and giving him a big kiss.

They enjoyed their breakfast and discussed the plans for the day.

After breakfast, they both changed into beach clothes; shorts and a t-shirt for Randy, and Sharona changed into the bathing suit she had bought the day before; a pastel pink tankini and a matching cover which could pass for a short dress. Sharona did her makeup as best as she could with one hand and grudgingly put the sling on her arm. She refused to wear the waterproof cast protector, stating "I'm not 6. I think I can manage to keep my cast dry."

The couple spent the day enjoying Belmont Park, an amusement park on Mission Beach, which was within walking distance of the beach house. They shopped and took in some of the tamer rides and games at Belmont, being extra careful of Sharona's injured arm. They spent time strolling the grounds, hand in hand, people watching and taking pictures. Afterwards, they dropped their shopping at the beach house and picked up the rental car, which they drove the short distance to Ocean Beach Pier. They walked the pier, taking more photographs, and had dinner at the Cafe in the middle of the pier. It wasn't much to look at, but the view and the food were excellent.

After dinner, Randy suggested a walk to the end of the pier. They took in the beautiful seascape. As the sun was setting, Randy surreptitiously pulled a small flat box out of his pocket and handed it to Sharona. "When I saw this, I thought of you," he said, lamely.

She opened the box. It contained a small gold necklace with a simple circle pendant. "I love you." was inscribed on both sides.

"I want you to wear it close to your heart."

Randy thought that Sharona would be pleased with the token of his love. He was mistaken.

She snapped the box closed and pushed it back into his hands. "Randy, it's sweet, but I can't accept it." In the light of the setting sun, Randy could see that her blue-grey eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

-R&amp;S-

Randy and Sharona drove back to the beach house in silence. As much as he wanted to know what was wrong, Sharona wouldn't talk to him, much less look at him. As soon as they entered the house, Sharona rushed upstairs and pulled her suitcase from under her bed, with difficulty, and began to pack.

Randy followed close behind, distressed. "Sharona, you need to tell me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong?" He asked, trying to be calm while struggling to understand why she had become so upset, out of the blue.

"Would you call me a cab?"

"No, Sharona." He tried to put his hand on her good arm to stop her from packing, and she pulled her arm away from his hand, her eyes flashing.

"Don't do that," she warned him.

"Then stop. Why are you packing? Please, talk to me." Randy pleaded.

"I knew it was going to happen. I knew it was a mistake." She seemed more upset than angry. She took a breath and stopped packing for the moment, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"What mistake?" Randy asked

"This...All of this. It's too much. It's too fast."

"I thought you were okay staying here with me."

"I thought so, too. And it hasn't been bad, Randy. In fact, some of it has been really good. Relaxing and playing house, but…" She stopped herself and took a calming breath, "but every time I hear "I love you", I feel like I'm getting into something that may be too much for me. I"m scared. I'm so scared that I'm going to get hurt, and I'm going to end up hurting you. "

"But I do love you."

"Do you?" She asked. "How can you? There is so much that you don't know about me."

"I don't know everything about you, but the more I know about you, the more I know I love you."

"I wish you would stop saying that."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts when you say it. I feel like someone punched me in the stomach."

Randy looked devastated. He didn't know what to say. When he finally found his voice, he said, "Sharona, I didn't know."

"I know. I never really talk about it, you know," she admitted, a little embarrassed.

"So, how do we do this. I have feelings for you, and I'm not allowed to tell you? You don't want to hear it?"

Sharona felt like she had to explain herself. "I do want to hear it when it's the truth. I have a hard time trusting men, so, it'll take a while for me to accept it...and I don't know when I'll be able to tell you." She felt like she was hurting him as she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to say I love you if I'm not in love with you."

"But you feel something for me? Something good…" He sat next to her on the bed.

"I do." She reached out and caressed his cheek. "But I don't want to take the easy way out. Listen, I don't sleep around, but if you had asked me to sleep with you, that would have been easier to do than talking about those emotions and meaning it... Sex can be just an action. Words can just be words. I need more. Much more. And if I expect more, and I fall for you." She paused, trying to process the emotions she was feeling. "Randy, I'm going to fall so hard, and I don't know if I can recover from a fall that hard."

"Sharona, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that?" He reached out to stroke her hair and she flinched from him.

She lowered her head, knowing that she was going to have to tell him bits and pieces of her past. She just didn't that it was going to be so soon. "Trevor Howe was the first man I ever had feelings for. He was the first man who told me he loved me, and was the first man who made love to me. We married young, which was probably a mistake, and Benjy came along early in our marriage. Shortly after Benjy was born, Trevor cheated on me. He cheated on me and was still telling me he loved me. He told me he loved me the night he said he was going to the bar to hang out with the guys, and then disappeared for six years."

"Can I ask you a question?" Randy asked, not really sure if he should. But he wanted to know the truth.

Sharona wiped her eyes. "Yeah."

"Did he hit you?"

Sharona was surprised that Randy, who was universally known at the SFPD as being a little clueless, could be so perceptive in this case. Sharona noted that there was definitely more than met the eye with this man.

"This is the part where I go into semantics. When Trevor was drunk, he said horrible things. He accused me of doing horrible things, and he tried to intimidate me." Sharona felt ashamed of the confession. "Once, when he was drunk, he pulled me by the hair and he sprained my wrist."

"I'm sorry." Randy reached around Sharona, grabbed a Kleenex from the stand and wiped his eyes.

"I am, too. Randy, since i divorced Trevor, men have told me they loved me; knowing they had a wife and children at home, knowing they had other women on the side, and knowing that I wasn't important to them at all. Randy, you _know_ my track record.

"Do you know why I divorced Trevor this time? It was because I didn't want to hear him say "Love you, Babe " any more. It didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't in love with me. I knew it going into the marriage. Trevor stopped drinking. He wasn't cheating on me. He wasn't gambling and he treated Benjy and me better than he ever had in the past. He just wasn't in love with me, and I wasn't in love with him, and he still said "Love you, Babe," almost every day. He lied to me every day without even thinking about it. I couldn't take it. It hurt too much, because the only thing I ever wanted, since I was a little girl, was to really be loved by someone.

"Then it seemed like a cruel joke. Every other man I have wanted to trust or have fallen for has said the same things. They've told me they loved me. They promised me that they would never hurt me. It's like I had a big red bulls-eye on my forehead that said "Lie to me". So, can you understand why it's hard for me to believe it when you talk about love? I've heard it so many times from men who say the exact same things you have." Her bright, tear-filled eyes met his, and she put her hand on his knee. "So now, unfortunately, you have to make up for all the jerks who have ever lied to me or hurt me. I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but that's my baggage."

She pulled a Kleenex from the box and dabbed her eyes.

Randy cleared his throat. "My first real "I love you" was when I was in kindergarten. Her name was Bobbi Peek. I thought she was the prettiest girl my 5 year old eyes had have seen. She was jumping rope on the playground. I walked right up to her and said "You're pretty. I love you." She pushed me down and ran away. I came home and told my mom, and she told me "Randy. Never be ashamed to tell someone you love them." She kissed me on the top of my head and then she gave me cookies and milk.

"The second time was a girl named Allison or Annabelle, I don't remember. I was still in kindergarten, and I spotted her swinging on the playground swings. I told her I loved her, and she said she loved me, too. We played in the sand box. We Teeter-Tottered. We rode trikes together. Then at lunch she ate my candy bar and walked away. When I told her I loved her again, she said she hated me, and pushed me down and ran away. I told my mom and she said, "Randy, people aren't going to always love you back, but don't be afraid to tell them you love them." Then she made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk, and I felt less disappointed.

"I believe my mom. Sometimes when you wear your heart on your sleeve, it might be bruised by some people, but it's better than not telling them, and finding out you missed someone wonderful. I've always told people how I felt about them, whether they shared my feelings or not. Unless, of course, it's at work. I'm not allowed to do that.

"The last time was a woman named Haley, about 5 years ago. She was gorgeous, and fun to be with. I thought we really clicked. Then I found out that she was using me to try to get information in order to murder Monk. At the trial, she tried to save her neck by saying that her brother had gotten the information from her without the knowing how he was going to use it. I got my hopes up, thinking that she might have actually loved me, and had gotten the short end of the stick. When I talked to her after the trial, I asked her if what she said was true. She laughed in my face then told me I was a loser and lousy in bed, which was weird because I hadn't actually slept with her."

He looked sidelong at her. "Sharona, I'm sorry that I freaked you out. I'll be more considerate in the future, if you still want to try and make this work."

Sharona took his hand in hers. "I guess we've both been hurt by those words."

"I guess so. You're looking for someone who means it, and I'm looking for someone who wants it to be true. If we trust each other, we might be a good fit."

She nudged him with her good shoulder before leaning into him, and then asked; "Why haven't you said I love you in 5 years?

"Because I knew that the woman I loved was not in my life, but she's come back." Randy answered, cryptically.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a good man?"

He thought about it for a few moments, "Nope."

"Then I'll be the first to say it. You, Randy Disher, are a good man."

Randy smiled, blushing with pleasure. "Do you still want me to call you a cab?"

"No."

"You're okay?

"I think so."

After a short pause Randy tentatively asked, "Did you mean it when you said you would have slept with me if I had asked you?"

"Maybe. But I want more than that, if you're willing to be patient with me. "

"You know what that means," Randy stated. "No lovemaking until you trust me and can honestly say that you love me, too." He paused to consider what he had just said. "Why do I feel like I lost a bet?"

Sharona smiled, and turned to look at him, her eyes still bright with tears. "Why do I feel like I've won the jackpot?"

"I don't know." Randy answered, honestly. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A Xanadu double feature."

"A double feature?" she asked, following him downstairs.

"Yeah. Xanadu and Citizen Kane."

"How is that a Xanadu double feature?" Sharona asked.

"The house in Citizen Kane is called Xanadu."

"Oh."

The End

A/N Thank you for reading. Please review.

Saturday will be their last day in San Diego. + Monk and Natalie might make a cameo appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Go: Saturday

by Disherona

Sharona enjoyed the "Xanadu Double Feature" movie night with Randy. She wondered if this was the plan for the evening all along, or if her confession had warranted a change of plans to more mindless entertainment.

Randy found the DVDs he wanted, while Sharona prepared the popcorn. She added grated Parmesan cheese to the hot popcorn and put it in a big bowl. She searched the refrigerator, finding some soft drinks which she poured into two glasses, and then met Randy on the sofa. Randy tried to keep a little distance from Sharona, to keep her from being uncomfortable, but Sharona moved closer to him.

"I thought you didn't want to be touched, because of what happened earlier."

"I just don't like it when I'm upset." she said, apologetically.

Sharona began noticing that they were very different, and hoped that they would be emotionally compatible with one another. Sharona was more cynical and Randy was more trusting genuinely romantic. Sharona was also becoming uncomfortably aware that their blossoming relationship was becoming an ongoing game of Red Light, Green Light, on her part, remembering that she had told Randy that he could only say he loved her when she was ready, and that he wasn't allowed to touch her, even in a non-sexual way, unless she wanted him to. She wanted to change that.

Randy put his arm around Sharona and pushed "PLAY" on the DVD remote.

The first movie was a musical fantasy love story with awesomely crappy 80's graphics, disco and roller skating. It starred starring Olivia Newton-John. Gene Kelly and a Peter Frampton look alike whose name Randy couldn't remember. Randy revealed that he had always had a crush on one of the muses, pointing her out during one of the musical numbers. "Her." He said. "Second on the right." He had no idea what her name was, or what she was the muse of. He just liked the look of her. They both laughed and sang along with the musical numbers while drinking diet Coke and munching microwave popcorn from a bowl.

The second film, Citizen Kane, was larger in scope, darker and had a great story. It kept them both spellbound from beginning to end. Neither spoke, and barely moved a muscle during the whole two hour run time. Sharona had seen bits and pieces of the movie, and knew the basic story, and even the major spoiler of the movie, but for some reason she felt like it was an accomplishment to see the movie play out.

By the end of the second movie, Randy had his arms around Sharona's waist, and Sharona rested her non-broken arm on his forearm.

Afterwards, they shared a bowl of chocolate raspberry gelato in the kitchen, and talked. They kept their conversation light. They talked about the movies they had just seen, and Randy told Sharona that he thought that "Rosebud" was the coolest mystery word ever. They also discussed other movies they liked, and while Sharona enjoyed grittier, more realistic movies like The Godfather saga, Magnolia and Serpico, she also enjoyed edgier musicals; Rent and Chicago came to mind. Randy had a broader appreciation; from the current fast cars, giant robots and explosion-a-thons to classic noir, to 50's and 60's schlock horror pics, classic epics like Ben-Hur and Cleopatra, and especially martial arts films. If it had the capacity to entertain him in any way, he would watch.

They talked until they were both ready to go to bed. By the time they headed for their separate bedrooms, it was after 2 a.m., so on Saturday morning they both slept in.

-RS-

The smell of strong coffee wafting through the house is what woke Sharona from a restful sleep at around 11 o'clock. She combed out and tied back her wild curls and slipped into a halter tankini and shorts. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she stopped in the living room to watch Randy sitting at a picnic table. He was wearing board shorts; with his sunglasses on and his shirt off. Unaware that he was being watched, he was in his own world as he unselfconsciously played his guitar.

He wasn't bad. As she watched him, he would go through a song, play the melody a couple of times as if he were learning the piece, then stop and start the process again.

Sharona eventually joined him on the deck..

"Hey," Randy greeted her. He removed his sunglasses, putting them on top of his guitar case.

"Hey yourself."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby" She leaned in to kiss him, before sitting on the bench of the picnic table. There were a few people already enjoying the great weather and the ocean. They watched them as Randy started playing the melody he had been working on again. "It's our last day.' Randy noted, wistfully.

"Our last day in San Diego." Sharona gently corrected him. "Did you book your return ticket yet?" Sharona asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure my flight leaves after yours."

It was just a simple statement, but a telling one. He probably hadn't even thought about what he said, but Sharona did. Randy was a thoughtful man. A man who wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. In Sharona's opinion, it was the most perfect thing he could have said.

"I'll book my flight now," She stood up, and started walking back to the beach house. "Randy, we're going to make this work."

"Do you think so?"

"I hope so." She said before leaning in and kissing him.

-RS-

Sharona returned with a bottle of sunscreen. She sat on a beach towel and squirted some sunscreen into her hand and applied it to her skin. At least as far as she could reach with her cast on.

"Randy, come here. I can't do my back." She laid, face down on a beach towel, her right arm ungracefully splayed out before her. Randy knelt next to her. He applied the sunscreen to her arms and back, taking the opportunity to massage her tense neck and shoulders as well. Sharona seemed to enjoy the impromptu massage, so he continued.

Randy's cell phone played "I Don't Need a Badge" by the Randy Disher Project. He wondered why he brought it with him. Of course it was for work emergencies but also to be there if his mother needed him. She had been sick, off and on, for several months.

He was about to pick up his phone but his hands were covered with lotion. Sharona reached for the phone, looking at the phone screen, "It's Natalie."

He didn't want to break the physical contact with Sharona, so he said, "Uh, flip it open…" indicating the cell phone.

She put it on speaker and laid it near Randy, so he could talk while continued to massage Sharona's back. Randy cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Hi Randy, It's Natalie. I know you're off duty, but Lt. Kelly won't sign off on our expenses."

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"He doesn't think that polishing Mr. Monk's shoes is a legitimate expense, not to mention the dry cleaning on my cocktail dress.'

"Is it?"'

"Of course it is."

Sharona gave a pleasant little moan, enjoying the back rub that she was getting.

"What was that?" Natalie asked.

"Nat, I've got my hands full right now," Randy explained, and Sharona snickered. "I'll take care of it when I get back."

"Randy, we kind of need it now. It's your job, why is Lt. Kelly doing it?"

"Because he's doing me a favor, Natalie." While thinking_, 'And I'm doing him a favor by taking over his graveyard shift so he can have a weekend away with his family.'_

"Can't you do me a favor and come in for a few minutes and take care of this? It won't take long. You just have to approve the expenses and sign it. Then we sign it, and then "boof!", you're done."

"Boof?" Randy asked. "Listen, Natalie. I'm out of town, and driving in will take to long. I'll take care of it on Sunday, okay?"

"Wait, you're never out of town."

Sharona let out another little "Mmmmmm."

"Where are you?" Natalie asked.

"San Diego." Randy answered, curtly.

"What are you doing in San Diego?" Natalie was getting curious.

"I'm minding my own business. Listen, Natalie. I'll be at work on Sunday night. I'll take care of it for you. Okay?"

Before Randy could say goodbye, Natalie quickly added, "Wait. Mr. Monk wants to talk to you."

Sharona laughed, and Randy resisted the urge to smack her bottom to warn her, but had a fair idea that it would only encourage her.

"Natalie, don't put him-. Oh, hey Monk. What's up?"

"Randy, you've got to come back!" Monk sounded as frantic as Randy had ever heard him sound. "Lieutenant Kelly is a nuisance and he is creating havoc at the crime scene. You need to straighten him out."

"Why don't you have the Captain straighten him out."

"The Captain's not here. He went home sick. Randy, It's an emergency!"

_'Yeah, right' He's probably using a sick day to spend time with TK'_, Randy thought as he said, "I'm sorry, Monk, but I'm out of town until Sunday night, so I'll see you on Sunday."

"But the case will be solved by then!"

"Hopefully." Randy said, truthfully. "Hey, Monk. Put Nat back on."

"Hello?" Natalie answered.

"Natalie, what is Lt. Kelly doing to create havoc? I'll have a talk with him."

"Lazy eye."

"Pardon?"

"He has a lazy eye." Natalie explained. "It's throwing Mr. Monk off his game."

It was then that Randy remembered Kelly did have a slightly lazy right eye. It wasn't readily noticeable unless you were aware of it, but neither were unmatched socks or uneven coffee pots. Somehow, Monk noticed them every single time. Randy sighed, then put on his friendly phone voice. "Listen, I'll take care of everything when I get back. All right."

"Thanks, Randy. You're the best."

"Okay. Bye."

"Natalie's right, Lieutenant." Sharona sighed with pleasure, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes. "You are the best, and I'm glad you're mine."

-RS-

After finishing Sharona's back, Randy made use of some of the ocean toys that came with the house. Randy's inner Southern California boy came out when he found a boogie board. He ran to the surf, and rode in the waves until he was worn out, while Sharona watched from a beach chair. It looked like Randy was a little out of practice in the beginning, but fearless. Over time, he remembered the skill, like riding a bike.

Sharona was a little jealous that she wasn't able to splash around in the surf or play volleyball like the others who had come out to the beach. Even so, the beach house, the view, and being with Randy more than made up for the pain and inconvenience of not being able to do everything she really wanted to do. She certainly wasn't bored. Randy saw to that.

When Randy was done playing on the beach, he grabbed large colorful beach towel and a couple of cold bottled waters from the ice cooler, and came back to where Sharona was lounging. She had positioned a beach umbrella to shade her so that she wouldn't burn. He touched one of the water bottles to Sharona's thigh, which startled her awake. "Randy!" Sharona shrieked, but she was smiling. She took the bottle he handed her, and a kiss, as well.

She thanked him and sipped ice cold water. "I think I've had enough sun. What's next?"

"I was going to suggest building a sand castle, but I think I've had too much sun." Randy started. "I didn't think that was possible to have too much sun. I spent entire summers shirtless when I was a kid. I just turned brown."

"I'd have to put on that stupid cast protector to make a sand castles." She complained, not thrilled with the idea.

"I have an idea." Randy said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the house.

To Be Continued…

A/N Sorry to cut it short - there will probably be only one more chapter before this story is finished. Adrian and Natalie may make a cameo in the last installment.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Go: Saturday Night and Epilog

Randy had a brilliant idea. They would visit the Gaslamp Quarter, and play it by ear. That way, they could be indoors or outdoors, active or sedentary depending on how they were feeling. They would make the most of their last day in San Diego.

He dressed in a casual suit, without a tie. He was comfortable in that, and they could go to any bar, restaurant or attraction. Randy hoped to be able to get into Analog, a Karaoke bar that he had heard of, and sing a song for Sharona.

Sharona chose a black, slim skirt, a spaghetti strap blouse with ruching on the sides and sexy heels. She also ditched her usual large bag for a tiny black and silver clutch purse. She found a wrap in one of the closets, and borrowed it, hoping the owner wouldn't mind.

Sharona was getting good at doing her hair and makeup with one arm in a sling. Her hair was given more volume and she put some clips in it so it looked like a fauxhawk, tall bangs spilling over her forehead and wild tresses cascading tight curls down her back. And for her makeup, she wanted a sexy smoky eye, of black, and silver grey, and a bright red lip. It took her a little longer than usual, but in time she was happy with the look.

When Sharona came downstairs, Randy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look beautiful," he complimented her before giving her a big kiss.

"I'm going to have to break you of that habit." She scolded him, playfully.

"What habit?"

"Kissing me after I put on my lipstick. It will smear."

"Not if I kiss it all the way off." He tried to hug her, and kiss her again.

"Randy, my lipstick does not come off. It smears."

She took a makeup removing cloth from her purse and wiped his lips, and then hers "If you keep it up, we will both look like clowns." She reapplied her lipstick and he tried to steal another kiss. Sharona put her hand up, palm facing towards him, and he playfully kissed that instead. It was only when her phone rang did Randy stopped trying to steal kisses from Sharona.

She checked the caller I.D, and looked surprised. She flipped open her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end. "Adrian?"

There was a few more seconds of silence on the other end, and then she heard his voice. "Hello Sharona. This is Adrian...Monk."

"I know who this is. Are you okay?" She asked, shocked

"Yes." Adrian paused again. "I just wanted to call you and tell you that I am glad that you came back to San Francisco." Another pause. "I missed you."

Sharona sat on the sofa, trying to take in the surreal moment, half-wondering if Natalie had put him up to calling her. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to insult either of them. Her eyes began to well with tears. "It was good to see you, too. Adrian."

Randy who had been putting on his jacket when he saw Sharona's reaction, sat on the sofa next to her. He put a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Remember, you said you were coming to visit." Monk reminded her.

"I remember."

There was a long pause, before Adrian continued. "I'm learning, Sharona." he admitted. "I'm learning to keep the most important people in my life, as a part of my life. I may not see them every day, but they are still a part of my life. You came into my life one day when I was lost and damaged, and you saved me. You are one of the most important people in my life, and I want you in it, no matter how far away you are."

Sharona covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Even if you're in New Jersey, we can talk on the phone. Every day, if you want." He paused for a moment. "I just don't want to lose you again."

Sharona was speechless.

"Hello? Are- are you still there?" He asked, thinking he had lost the call somehow.

"Yeah, Adrian. I'm here, and I will be here as long as you want me to be." She answered, her voice breaking.

"All right." Monk said, not entirely comfortable with having long, meaningful phone calls, at least not without detailed notes. "Well, I'll let you go. I know it must be getting pretty late in New Jersey. Good night."

"Good night." She closed the flip phone and laid it on the coffee table. Her feelings of relief and joy didn't have any other outlet except tears. And when the tears came, they felt like they were never going to stop.

Randy pulled her close to him and held her, stroking her hair. He spoke softly to her, his mouth close to her, he soothed her with his words, and for whatever reason, she didn't stop him.

It brought back a memory of when he was about 10 years old. He found a hummingbird on the ground. His mom said that it had probably just flew into a window, and was disorientated, but the little bird let Randy pick it up without fighting. Randy held it for a short time, and when it got its strength back and was aware of what was going on, flew away without warning. He hoped that Sharona would just let him take care of her, not all the time, but when she needed it.

Eventually, when she could find her voice, she explained that she never thought that Adrian would, or even _could_ want anyone in his life, except for Trudy. She thought that he might always need someone to take care of him, but never want them. It was a breakthrough for him. And she felt privileged to be someone he counted in that exclusive group. "Do you understand?"

"I think so." Randy raised Sharona's chin, and looked into her swollen, red eyes, with mascara running, and smiled at her. "And I agree with him. We need you to be part of our lives. I need you in my life, and Monk needs you in his." He stole another kiss. "You", Randy said, pointedly. "Are the best thing that happened to either of us."

They sat together for a long time, and Sharona found herself relaxing under the comfort of her Lieutenant. Any plans they had to go out for a night on the town were cancelled. Sharona washed her tear stained face and changed into her night clothes, and Randy into sweat pants and a t shirt. Randy started the gas fireplace and turned down the lights. They made an easy dinner of steamed chicken, rice and veggies. After dinner they packed, got their clothes ready for Sunday morning, and turned in early.

-RS-

San Diego International Airport was busy at 5:30 in the morning. They had arrived early for Sharona's flight, which was scheduled to leave for Liberty International at 5:30 and Randy's flight would leave about an hour later.

While they waited for Sharona's boarding call, they embraced gently and kissed each other tenderly. They made plans and promises until Sharona's flight was called.

"Call me when you get home." Randy reminded Sharona.

"I will. And every day." She promised with a final kiss before she boarded her flight. Randy waited as the plane sat on the runway for another half hour before it taxied the runway to take-off.

They would pick up where they left off. At least Randy hoped so. When he could no longer see the plane that carried Sharona back to her home in Newark, he picked up his travel bag and walked towards his flight's terminal.

-RS-

A few days later, Randy found himself back on a crime scene. Monk and Natalie were there, as was Captain Stottlemeyer. Monk was moving around the crime scene, looking through his hands and making observations, while all the other detectives and officers looked on, amazed. Everything was back to normal. It was better than normal. Randy Disher had never been happier.

Natalie Teeger sometimes felt obsolete when Monk was most secure and in his element, so she wandered over to talk to Lieutenant Disher. She had wanted to talk to him since the phone call on Saturday.

In the same way Adrian Monk picked up on subtle clues dealing with blood, murder weapons, human remains, or the guilt of a suspect; Natalie Teeger could always pick up on emotions and relationships. It was her gift. She also loved to tease people, especially Randy.

That was one of the reasons Randy and Sharona wanted to keep their budding relationship to themselves. Many of Randy's co-workers, including his Captain, knew Sharona. Most of them liked and admired her, but they also knew that Randy and Sharona had a past which included her 'zingers' and his obvious crush on her. He wanted to save himself from being mercilessly teased by Natalie, Captain and his other co-workers, or being asked endless personal questions. Randy and Sharona wanted to let the relationship blossom and grow, or end on its own accord. When the time was right, they would let their friends know. Until then, it was their secret, to be shared only with one another.

"Hey, Nat. Did you get your check?" Randy asked, as he saw Natalie stroll towards him.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of it."

"No problem. It's my job."

"So, did you have a good time?" Natalie asked.

"Huh?"

"In San Diego".

"Well, of course I did. I was back on my old stomping grounds. Catching some sun and surf, hanging out with my buds..." Randy lied.

"And how is Sharona doing?" She asked, pointedly.

"How would I know?"

"I thought I heard her on the phone when we talked. She sounded like she was having a good time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Randy scoffed. Then his phone rang. _Saved by the ringtone_. He thought. "I think Monk needs you." Randy pointed to Monk, who seemed to have stepped in something, Natalie was afraid to guess what. He was holding his pant leg and balancing on one foot.

When Randy checked his caller ID, it read "Rosebud"

He flipped open his phone and walked outside of the perimeter of the crime scene for some privacy.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Sharona answered, "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. They were delivered this morning and they're beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He looked around to see if anyone had noticed he was gone yet. No one had. "Listen, I'm working right now, but I'll call you as soon as I'm on break."

"Why don't you call me tonight? I get off duty at 6 PM. My time."

"Okay. We can have dinner together." Randy suggested.

"It's a date."

"Sharona, I...miss you." he said. In his heart he was saying I Love You, but true to his word, he wouldn't say it to Sharona until she was ready. But one day, he would.

"I miss you, too, Lieutenant."

The End

A/N Thanks for reading. Please submit a review if you liked it.


End file.
